


there are no good choices in this world

by aphwhales



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Meta, OneShot Spoilers, Sort Of, The Player is You, and the world to be alive, but those things cant happen at the same time, i just want niko to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: There's no right answer.Niko can't go home while the world survives, and the world can't survive if Niko goes home.(big spoilers for all the endings)





	there are no good choices in this world

There’s no _right_ answer, and it kills you. 

It’s wearing on Niko, too, and _that’s_ killing you, too.

Their eyes flicker when you try to choose, and then change to the other choice. They’re looking solely to you for direction and you _hate_ it. You aren’t a god, you’re just a kid playing a game. 

But you want this kid to be safe, you don’t want this choice to weigh on them, and who’s to say the thing in the computer is telling the truth? 

_”I want you to be happy, Niko.”_

And you tell them to smash the sun. 

The child nods. “I trust you, Player.” 

~

**FATAL ERROR**  
_The savior is gone._  
_All hope for the world is lost_

The world is dark.

~

And _that_ weighs on you, too! Niko might be happy, but...

You reopen the game and replay through it, slowing carefully as you make your way to the last room. 

“Player… What should I....do? What’s the right thing to do?” 

And they ask you to choose again. 

**RETURN THE SUN**  
**RETURN HOME**

You scrunch your eyes closed and click **RETURN THE SUN**. 

_”Sorry, Niko”_.

Everything brightens. But you don’t hear from Niko again, only see him behind brightness of the bulb for a few seconds before the credits roll. 

~

Maybe you could just suspend things. Neither here nor there, good nor bad. It’s not the best for anyone, but no one would have to make a choice. None of these choices are what are best for Niko. 

You just want everyone to be safe and happy. But there’s no way for the child to go home when the world is alive and no way for the world to be alive when the child is back home. 

You close the window instead of choosing. The game is supposed to autosave, but you open it to check anyway. You always were the anxious, double-saving kid. 

It opens differently. Only Niko’s hat and scarf are there. 

When you try to close it and reopen it, a pop-up opens first:

**YOU KILLED NIKO**


End file.
